Far Away
by Trini08
Summary: Songfic. John finds the perfect song.


John Sheppard had just been beamed, if that was the right word for it, back into Atlantis after a long and boring trip back to Earth. He received a quick briefing from Lorne on what had happened in the city while he was away, but he didn't hear any of it. He kept thinking about the CD in his vest pocket. As he walked among the newbies and the old staff conversing in and around the gateroom, he sought out one person: Teyla.

Then he spotted her, standing there on the balcony above the main room talking with Elizabeth. He'd missed her so much, just the sight of her right now was making his heart bear faster. He ran up the stairs and over to her, taking her by the hand and saying they needed to talk, apologizing to Liz for interrupting their conversation. John led her down the hallways of Atlantis.

"Colonel Sheppard, where are we going?" Teyla asked, a slight laugh in her voice. She was amused by his behavior, she had never seen him like this before.

"You'll see" He replied, stoping them infront of the doors to the gym. "And call me John."

They entered the room and John sighed with relief that it was empty. He locked the door mentally while he placed the CD in the player.

"Did you really go through all of that just to practice John?"

"I'm not here to practice Teyla." He said, pressing play on the stereo. As the music started he walked towards Teyla and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms went around his neck as if by their own will. They swayed in each others arms and he sang along softly with the song.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you knowThat I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

"On earth, I heard this song," He whispered in her ear. "And it just explains everything I've never been able to tell you."

_  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you knowThat I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

Teyla's eyes started tearing up as she listened to the song and listened to him sing the words softly to her. He had given so much. She had never known that everything he did was so that he could keep her safe, she always figured it was for the good of the city. She had suspected that he had felt this way for her, but didn't know for sure until now.

_  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving_

_Believe it,  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go_

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving_

_Believe it,  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go_

As the song ended they both stepped back from each other. She saw the love he felt for her in his eyes and he saw the same in hers. With out a word, he got down on one knee, reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a black velvet box.

"I never want to be apart from you again; even those few weeks back on Earth and on the Daedalus made me miss you." He took her hand. "I love you, Teyla Emmagen, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a gold band with diamonds set into it.

Teyla smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes." She said. He slipped the ring on her finger. Now that it was on her hand she looked closer at it and saw the diamonds were in the shape to the Gate symbol for Atlantis. "John, it's beautiful."

"I had it made for you when I was back on Earth." He said standing and kissing her. When they broke the kiss she looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you , John. I have loved you since I met you. I will never leave you, I promise you that." She told him, kissing him again. They stood there in silence in each others arms for a few minutes longer. Still in her arms, John turned his head to look at the door.

"What do you wanna bet that McKay, Weir and half the city are on the other side of that door waiting for us?" He said quietly.

"Well, if they are, I say we make them wait one more dance." Teyla responded, walking to the stereo and pressing play once again.

**Just a cute little story i thought up when i heard that song. Its Nickelback's _Far Away. _I thought it fit well with them. Please r&r thanks.**


End file.
